Dagger or Life
by Cherry-chan403
Summary: Misaki is an ordinary girl, so they say. She grew up homeless before being taken to an orphanage. It's her first day of high school. Things take an unexpected turn. Was it for the worse… or the better? "You are not who you think you are," the statuesque woman muttered breezily into Misaki's ear. Her velvety lilac hair escaped from behind her ear. With those gentle words, she left.


_**Dagger of Life**_

_Summary: Misaki is an ordinary girl, so they say. She grew up homeless before being taken to an orphanage. It's her first day of high school. Things take an unexpected turn. Was it for the worse… or the better?_ "_You are not who you think you are," the statuesque woman muttered breezily into Misaki's ear. Her velvety lilac hair escaped from behind her ear. With those gentle words, she disappeared._

-XxXxXx-

"Here lies Misaki Kitagawa... Born March 28th, 1990, died July 23rd, 2010. Beloved daughter of Yurara Gorou and Tsubasa Gorou... And adopted daughter of Kazumi Nanami," murmured a young woman. "I miss you Misaki..." a salty pearl escaped her chestnut eye. In her hand, a thick journal rested, bound by, now worn, leather. A simple daisy was sewn into the cover. What lay inside, the woman didn't know. It was found on the bedside table in her room. Misaki had died too young, too fast. At least she could say Misaki died, saving the world. Loathingly, the woman opened Misaki's journal and began to read.

"In remembrance of my biological mother, whoever she is, and where ever she may be. I love you, Mom," she began.

-XxXxXx-

"_In a land where Heaven, Hell, and Earth collide, a group of young mages and warriors lived together. Each held an element of their choice. Some used their powers for good, others for bad. Even with the good and bad in their world, it was perfectly balanced. Until the day a warrior who held more darkness in his heart than any beast in the land had come to take all the power for himself. His goal was not fulfilled due to the princess of this land. She held all power and destroyed the warrior with a flick of her finger. However he cursed her with the last of his power, causing the Princess to fall and eventually die. The princess's final words were 'find the girl with the dagger of life. She will be able to bring me back to life and put a stop to the darkness.' The bad news was that none of the princess's subjects understood what she had said. They had thought the Evil was gone and there was nothing left to fear. They were all wrong. Only days after the princess died the darkness came back even stronger. Every soldier tried to fight off the darkness, but none succeeded. The Darkness took over the land and all power was in the hands of the warrior, also known as the King of all power. He sent all his men out in search of the girl with the dagger of life because he knew that when she came, his power and plans were as good as the princess is now. Dead. His search is still ongoing. He will not rest until this girl is found and eliminated from his thoughts. Forever."_

"_Okaa-san?" a little girl asked._

"_Yes dear?" a beautiful woman with long, lavender hair asked._

"_Does the dagger of life still exist?"_

"_I don't know, sweetheart. No one knows what it looks like or where to start looking for it."_

"_Maybe I can be the girl the princess said to look for!"_

"_Perhaps when you're older, sweetheart."_

"_Maybe we can look for the dagger together!"_

It had been years since she last heard the legend of the dagger of life, and the last time she ever heard her mother's voice. She died from a stroke at work and never came home. A diminutive, salty tear slid down Misaki Kitagawa's face as she sat alone in her room. The sunlight peeked through her sea mint curtains. It was August 28th. In other words, it was her first day as a senior in high school. Her apartment was completely silent excluding the sound of her quiet breathes. As she swung her legs over the side of her bed, she turned her alarm clock off before a peep could come out of the machine. She stared at the wall of her old apartment. Elegant purple lilies danced along the border of the wall accompanied with a plain white background. Her mother was a single mom, who left her abandoned at age six. She was sent to an orphanage two years later, after being found on the streets in remarkably poor health conditions. As she grew older, she couldn't say she was beautiful, but she knew she wasn't hideous. She had violet hair and deep amethyst eyes. She was lean, with a complexion of peaches and cream, and long, curly eyelashes. Twisting a plum lock around her finger, she got up and headed towards her miniature bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she closed her eyes and let the water droplets cascade down her back. 20 minutes later, she got dressed in a plain white v-neck t-shirt and long blue jeans and raked a comb through her, now dark purple, locks. She grabbed her bag for school, when she saw a dull glare cross her eye. She wondered what it was as she placed her bag down and tiptoed towards her bed. Bending down, she reached under her dresser and felt the handle of something. Pulling out the mysterious item from under her dresser, she saw dirt covering the object with hints of gold shining in the light. Suddenly, a loud ring echoed throughout the room, causing her to drop the object. Then, her friend's voice rang, saying, "If you're still asleep, I'm not waiting for you!"

"Oops!" she exclaimed.

Running towards the buzzer, she pushed the button and said, "Gomen, Natsuki-san! I'm headed down now!"

Grabbing her bag, she burst out the door and locked it. The dirty object still lay on her floor, long forgotten.

"Geez Misaki, you're so slow," Keiko said. "And stop calling me 'Natsuki-san' we've known each other forever, so drop the formalities!"

Misaki nodded shyly towards her energetic friend. Unlike Misaki, Keiko had long pure blonde hair and eyes that sparkled like sapphires. She was beautiful and very social, unlike Misaki. Everyone had teased her in her elementary days for her strange hair and eyes as well as her shy personality. It went on day after day until Hikari put a stop to it. They had been best friends ever since.

"S-sorry, I got distracted," was her reply.

"What distracted you this time? Did a cute boy moving in next door?" Keiko asked, excitedly.

"No," Misaki replied, "Let's go, or we'll be late."

As she was dragging her friend out the door, her mind was filled with wonder about the object she had found. They walked towards their bus stop, when Keiko realized she had forgotten something at home.

"Go on ahead. I'll see you at school," her friend called.

Misaki sighed. Her friend may be popular and pretty, but she was such a scatter brain. While Misaki was in deep thought, she never looked twice to make sure she was on the right vehicle. When she sat down, she looked around and noticed she wasn't in an old, yellow school bus, but a sleek, black limo! She was surrounded by students in formal uniforms. Misaki leaned over the seat in front of her and tapped a boy's shoulder. When he turned around, she suddenly lost her ability to speak. Her throat became dry. He looked at her as if she was the most boring thing on Earth. His stare was so cold and lifeless that it sent shivers down her back, and one thing for sure was that those shivers weren't out of pleasure, but out of fear. There was something off about him, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"What do you want?" He said his voice smooth like velvet.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a croak. While she covered her mouth, her face flushed red as she looked away. She did manage to mumble a sorry and sat back down. How did she get into this mess? She frantically looked around, searching for a familiar face. A blur of familiar brown hair with pink highlights flew past her eyes. She turned in the direction she saw the blur head in. It was Kumiko Kazuki. She was the main villain in her miserable elementary days. She moved away from Hiroshima right before junior high. No one had heard from her since. She was giggling with her friends until her eyes met Misaki's. Misaki gulped and turned around. Then, she heard foots steps headed towards her.

"My, my, my, if it isn't the spoiled eggplant, Misaki Kitagawa. How could someone a poor as you, get into a school as big and expensive as Mitsuko Kyoto Academy?" she sneered, "It couldn't possibly be from your smarts. We all know how stupid you were back in elementary."

Misaki flushed. She couldn't help herself, because it was the truth.

"Can you ever keep you loud mouth to yourself?" a voice interrupted.

Kumiko stopped laughing. Everyone seemed to have frozen in place once they heard this voice.

"T-Tadashi-kun! W-why are you saying such things? Isn't it rude to say such things to your girlfriend?" Kumiko said, nervously.

The glares from her friends didn't go unnoticed by Misaki. It almost seemed as though the entire aura of the limo changed.

"Kazuki-san," Tadashi said, nonchalantly.

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"I'm not your boyfriend, nor will I ever be."

"Th-that's not true! Tadashi-kun, you of all people should know that no man or boy can resist me!"

"What a joke," Misaki grumbled.

Kumiko glared at Misaki before stomping back to her seat.

"Misaki was it?" a voice said again.

Everyone in the limo froze.

"Yes?"

"The name is Tadashi. If I may ask, can you come here?"

Almost immediately, all the girls glared at Misaki. However, Kumiko's glare made shivers crawl up and down her spine. Almost robotically, she stood up and walked to the seat in front of her. Snickers from all around the bus filled her ears.

"Who are you exactly and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I'm Misaki Kitagawa and I'm sixteen years old. I… um… I was walking to my bus stop while I was thinking. And my friends always tell me I think too hard I things, but I don't think-," Misaki answered, nervously.

"Get to the point."

"Um... So I was thinking about something and I didn't bother to check if I got on the right bus…"

"You're so stupid."

"What?"

"Nothing. What had you so deep in thought; you forgot what you were doing?"

Misaki paused. She didn't know much about it or what it was. She wasn't even sure if the person who previously owned the apartment… no… wait… there was no previous owner. She was the first person to live in that room. However, it couldn't possibly be hers, because she'd never seen it before. Perhaps the owner would know something about it…or why no one ever went near her room… was it possible that it was all connected?

"Well?"

Tadashi's voice had snapped her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, right. You're question. It's nothing. Nothing that's important anyway."

"I don't believe you."

"I never asked you to!"

"Ha, trust me. Later on, you'll want me to believe you."

"You don't know that."

"I may not know it now, but I can find out. I have sources, and I know people. "

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really"

"Whatever, I'm going back to my seat. I don't want to hear your voice anymore."

"I annoy you that much?"

It wasn't that Tadashi was annoying, but his ego was way too big to fit his head. She refused to give him the satisfaction of losing her temper. Unfortunately, for Misaki, the limo roughly stopped and caused her to fall onto Tadashi's lap.

Loud gasps from multiple girls filled the limo. It happened so fast. One minute, she was falling and the next, she was against someone's body.

"You should learn to be more careful. It wouldn't hurt to have coordination like little old me, either," a voice said.

Misaki turned her head and came face to face with Tadashi. Their noses were only a few centimeters apart. Glaring at him with every single hate-filled fiber in her body she opened her mouth for a comeback, yet somehow, his eyes showed something his face did not. His emotions. Mesmerized by his obsidian eyes, she never noticed that she was leaning towards him until Kumiko grabbed her by her shirt's collar and pulled her away.

"Don't think you're all goody goody with the prince just because he wanted to talk to you!" She yelled.

"P-prince? There's royalty here? Who is this 'prince'? I want to meet him!" Misaki replied excitedly.

"You are so stupid! Everyone knows that Tadashi is the prince of Mitsuko Kyoto-"

"Kazuki, shut up," Tadashi interrupted.

"P-prince, I am only enlightening her horizon of the social society of this century!"

"What a ludicrous excuse to use. Unhand the girl, Kumiko."

Kumiko froze. Misaki took the opportunity and released herself from the malicious girl's grasp.

"Misaki, come with me. I will take you to our principal," Tadashi said.

The limo doors opened as Tadashi stood up, dragging Misaki out with him in the process.

"Prince, you forgot your bag!" Kumiko said as she burst out of the limo.

Taking his bag, the prince just nodded towards Kumiko as a silent thank you.

"Can you please let go? I can walk by myself, you know," Misaki asked.

Surprisingly, he let go of her wrist, but walked even faster. Misaki followed him in a light jog before running into a pole.

"What are you, disabled? Can you not walk anywhere without hurting yourself?"

"Of course I can walk without hurting myself! You're just walking too fast."

"Maybe you have some fat you need to burn off."

Misaki's face flushed red. She could see herself walking up to him and beating his stupid, sarcastic, malicious face into a pulp. She restrained her rage, got up, and dusted herself off before walking after him once more.

"I swear… you must be the most insolent person I've ever met," Misaki grumbled.

Misaki failed to notice Tadashi clench his fists into tight balls at her remark. Finally reaching the large mahogany doors in the center of the school, she hesitantly reached her fist forward to knock lightly. Who knows what sort of woman lay behind this door… Misaki gulped down all the anxiety inside her and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" a soothing voice called out.

"Excuse me, sorry for intruding, but I am Misaki Kitagawa and I got on the wrong vehicle this morning. Is there any way for me to be transported to my designated high school?"

"Funny. Most people normally would try to lie their way through and attend this school, only to be kicked out due to their lack of academic abilities. However, you, my dear, speak the truth and wish to be where you were supposed to be. You're an honest person. I like honest people," the principle noted.

Misaki was stunned. She seemed so nice, yet she was a cautious and observant person. She evaluated not only how a person looks, but also how they act and their personality the minute they say one word to her. Biting her lip, she whispered, "Arigatōgozaimasu."

"Honest people are the typical personalities of everyone here, which is one reason why most of us here end up being exceptional in the business category, among many other things. Tadashi is the only exception I've seen so far. I predict he will be successful in whichever he chooses to do. You see, I have this hypothesis that he is… tsundere… I think that is something that describes him perfectly."

-XxXxXx-

_The woman laughed. Misaki had written about how they met. She could still remember the day Misaki and Tadashi had barged into her office. Not too long after that, the quote she had made about Tadashi being tsundere, which ended up becoming true. Suddenly, she sensed the presence of someone. Twisting her body around, she found Tadashi Yoshio._

_"You came too?" She spat._

_"How could I not? She was special. To you, to me, to both of us," He murmured._

_"She wasn't special enough, because you chose not to save her," She glared. "She cared for you, because after me, you were the only person who cared as much as I did."_

_"I regret it. Not saving her, I mean, but I also regret that I never got to tell her how I felt."_

_"It's too late to say sorry. She didn't deserve to die."_

_"You're right. I should've died in her place."_

_"You're wrong. She would've been here, at your grave, mourning when she could. You knew how she felt. You let her die. You were the reason...!"_

_Rain began to fall. The woman's hair darkened as tears escaped her eyes. Tadashi looked towards the sky._

_"She is crying..."_

_The woman hugged the journal to her chest. She cried. The tears couldn't stop._

_"Tadashi... Why? Why did she have to go?"_

_"She put others before herself. There were other ways, but she was stubborn. She only saw two choices. So she chose the one where the fewest amount of people would get hurt."_

_The woman bit her lip._

_"What is that?" He asked, pointing at the journal._

_"It was hers... She wrote about us, her journey. It all leads until 2 days before her death."_

_Tadashi put up an umbrella. "Can I read it?"_

_The woman nodded slowly. "Yes..."_

-XxXxXx-

Misaki bit her lip to contain her laughter. She couldn't agree more with the principal. Their thoughts were the same. It was rather stunning. Tadashi clenched his fists once more, attempting to contain his frustration at the girl. How dare she talk about him like that? She knew nothing about him, yet she's insulted him twice. TWICE. No one insults him more than once and gets away with it.

"Anyway, I'm Kazumi Nanami and I've been the principal of this school for sixteen years. I started when I was 24, so please refrain from calling me an old hag or any other form of old," She said softly.

"Ms. Nanami, is there any way possible for me to be transported to my designated school?" Misaki asked.

"Well, here's what I have to say about that…It is possible, but I'd like to offer you a scholarship and a chance to enroll here at my prestigious school."

Misaki was flabbergasted at the sudden offer.

"W-what? Why? Why me? I'm not smart enough to be here! I don't even have any family to support me and help with the tuition… I live on my own, because I've recently moved out from the orphanage I was staying at... I've only managed to get the education I have due to public schools…," Misaki said nervously.

No one other than Hikari knew she was adopted. Now, Mrs. Nanami and Tadashi, who still had yet to leave, had learned her deep, dark secret.

"I will not force you, but I'd like to ask you to consider my offer," Ms. Nanami offered once more. "As you know, here at Mitsuko Kyoto Academy, we do not tolerate low grades, but for your condition, I'd like to ask for your permission to try and learn here. We believe every child should have the best education possible and by the sound of your childhood, a good education should brighten your days. Misaki, what I am asking of you is not only to enroll here, but to live under my care as well. I've never had a family and I'd like you to be my first daughter. Adopted or not, you seem to have the spirit, smarts, and a huge heart. I've just scanned your middle school records and you are almost a straight A student, but you lack the money to help your education. I'd like to help you with that. If you wish to enroll here, please let me know before the end of the week."

Misaki shook her head, "If it's alright with you, Ms. Nanami, I'd like to enroll today."

Pleased, Ms. Nanami typed expeditiously on her computer. The printer hummed before spitting out a piece of paper. Ms. Nanami's pale, graceful fingers, plucked the paper from the printer. Then, she held the paper out to Misaki, along with a sticky note, while typing furiously with her other hand. "Misaki, this is your schedule for this semester. Tadashi, here is a note for your sensei about your tardiness. Please escort Misaki around the school after you drop the note off. I've just sent an email to all your teachers why you won't be in class today. Please refrain from fiddling around. You may go." Tadashi stepped forward and took the note before walking towards the door. Misaki rushed out after him, barely managing to keep up. "Where are we headed to right now?" Misaki asked tentatively.  
"Where do you want to go first?" He asked discourteously.  
"Um, how about we go where students hang out the most?"  
Tadashi stopped walking for a second and put a hand on his chin, as if he was mulling over where to go first.  
"I can take you to the schoolyard. A lot of students like to be there," He said.  
Misaki nodded and followed as they headed outside. The school yard behind the school was very different than the front. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere. A small gust of wind blew softly and cherry blossoms jumped from the trees and danced in the cool air before landing adroitly onto the cold, hard cement ground. Misaki stood in absolute awe. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen something so beautiful. Tadashi eyed Misaki as her eyes widened. She had been easily captured by the cherry blossom trees. Tadashi smirked at this. Everyone seemed to be love this sight, but he didn't understand how it was pretty. To him, it was just petals littering the ground. Tadashi held in a sigh before walking back inside, leaving Misaki to stare at the school yard. Of course, since she was so infatuated with the scene before, she had barely registered the fact that Tadashi had left.

"Kitagawa-san, are you coming?" Tadashi asked.

"Kitagawa-san!"  
"…" Tadashi sighed; running a hand through is hair before walking over and abruptly grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the schoolyard. "Hey! That hurts!" Misaki exclaimed.  
Misaki glared at the boy from behind as he lugged the poor damsel to another prominent location in the institute. Eventually, they arrived at the cafeteria. There were an abundance of students in the cafeteria gossiping, texting, email, or doing last-minute homework. The noise level was much higher than she thought it would be. Everyone was smart, yet, just looking at them, they seem like ordinary people. As they turned to leave, a girl appeared in front of them. Misaki stumbled backwards at the sudden object in her path. No, the girl had shoved her as she made her way to Tadashi, oblivious to Misaki's presence.  
"Hi Tadashi-kun, do you remember me? We went to the movies and watched _The Book Thief _together. Remember?" She asked eagerly.  
Tadashi peered at the outlandish girl, he felt eminently skeptical of her. Tadashi had never seen her before, yet this girl knew his name and insisted she went on a date with him. Misaki wondered who this girl was. Misaki was bewildered at the situation before her. It felt rather straightforward to her that Tadashi had no knowledge of ever being near this adolescent girl. She looked like she was only a 3rd year in public middle school and yet, she says she and Tadashi dated each other for a week. It seemed impossible that a 3rd year in middle school, would know a 2nd year in high school, especially since she wasn't even wearing the same uniform as them.  
"Excuse me, but I don't believe I've until today," Tadashi said hesitantly.  
This is the first time Misaki had ever seen Tadashi careful with the words that liberated themselves from his mouth. However, this girl didn't falter at his words. Instead, she smiled brilliantly at the pair before saying, "I'm Junko, Chika Junko! Don't you remember me?" Tadashi didn't reply, instead, he asked, "How did you get into the building?"  
"It was very simple! I walked past the guards at the front entrance and followed you until right now! I did it here so everyone can see I'm still your girlfriend!"  
Now this caught everyone's attention. Slowly, the noise dissipated and stares in Tadashi's direction increased by the second. This girl was beginning to annoy him with her audaciously loud voice. Whispers fabricated amongst the crowd. Tadashi sighed before running his hand through his hair once more.  
"Chika was it? Look, you're not supposed to be here. You should be at your school. I'll only say this once, so get it through your head," Tadashi said softly.  
Chika looked eagerly at the onyx haired boy, as he said, "I'm not your boyfriend, nor will I ever be."  
Chika's eyes began to water at his harsh words. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she grit her teeth.  
"Well, I'm glad I'm not your girlfriend! You're ugly! Who would want to date you and your awful personality anyway?" She screamed.  
Misaki, by now, had run off. She was hiding behind a nearby door. She waited quietly for all the attention to turn away from the Tadashi and Chika. Misaki turned and noticed some guards rush past her, and roughly pick up Chika.  
"Hey! Put me down!" Chika screamed.  
Misaki hated the sight. She quickly walked towards the guards.  
"Hey! Put her down! If you're going to get her out of here, at least be a little less rough! She's only a middle schooler!"  
The guards looked at each other. The violette before them wasn't wearing the school uniform. They nod at each other before walking towards the girl and picking her up as well.  
"W-whoa! Hey! Put me down!" Misaki cried.  
Misaki felt miserable as she demanded to be put down. She was being carried out of the school like a potato sack and yelling at the guards in front of everyone. In the midst of all her cries to be put down, she saw Kumiko snickering as she whispered to her friends. Misaki felt like crying, when she started to slip from the guard's grasp. She could feel herself falling over his large shoulder. Covering her eyes in fear, bracing herself for the pain, she felt herself begin to fall. The next event occurred rather unexpectedly. She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, her hair swaying below her. Uncovering her eyes, she noticed she was upside down and a boy's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, desperately trying to keep her from falling on her head. She extended her arms to the floor and used to knee to separate herself from the boy's grasp. She did a quick back flip and landed on her feet. Dusting herself off, she turned around to see everyone watching her and Tadashi on the floor. He looked like he had fallen. Walking over, she offered him a hand, which he took, and pulled her to the floor with him.  
"What was that for?" Misaki asked, glaring at the boy.  
"It was for kicking me to the floor," He replied, fury in his words.  
"Th-that was you who caught me?"  
Tadashi nodded as he got up, offering her a hand. Misaki began to feel hot. She was upside down and his arms were around her waist. Apparently, her butt was in his face.  
She covered her face in embarrassment. Never had she realized it until now. Tadashi sighed before taking her arm and bringing her up. Her hands escaped her face, showing how bright red she was.  
"Come on, we've attracted a lot of attention. We need to leave. Now," Tadashi murmured, dragging Misaki with him. They ran out of the cafeteria. They kept running until they were lost in the school.  
"Wh-where are w-we n-now?" Misaki panted.  
"Not sure. Most likely somewhere near the heart of the school. Let's go," Tadashi replied the best he could between pants.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere quiet, like the school roof." Misaki looked around at the classrooms. The students seemed to be writing furiously while others seemed to just sit there and pay attention. She felt her foot hit something and watched as her eyesight blurred. Suddenly, a strong chest was against her back. She felt the soft beating of a heart. Her head ached.  
_Save me… Use the dagger… Kill him…_  
Misaki's head pounded. A delicate voice rang through her head. Misaki gripped her head in pain. Tadashi watched nervously, Misaki against his chest as he sat on the steps. He, for the first time, felt panicked. He didn't know what was happening. Her breathing was harsh, short and irregular. He could feel her heart beating briskly against his chest.  
"M-Misaki?" he asked tentatively.  
"Nnnngh. T-Tadashi… My head… It hurts," Misaki groaned in pain. A bitter voice, full of regret aforementioned in her head.  
_Avenge me… Kill him!_  
Misaki's eyes widened.  
_K-Kill? Who? Wh-what is this voice?_ Misaki thought.  
She shut her eyes rigidly and curled into a ball against Tadashi. Her head throbbed unceasingly.  
_KILL HIM!_ _He cannot kill you first, or this world will die with you!_  
Misaki felt herself fade. Her eyesight became black, and then she saw someone. This woman had long, lavender hair and pale purple eyes. The mysterious woman glanced her way before saying, "Avenge me, or this world will fade to darkness."  
Misaki opened her eyes. Tadashi quickly got up as he felt Misaki start to stand.  
"Misaki, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.  
Misaki didn't say a word, she held out her hand, and a dagger appeared.  
"You have made a foolish mistake. You shall die. I will not let you win and take over this world! This world is supposed to be balanced, but you have rid the light from this world, therefore, I cannot let you live any longer," she declared.  
Misaki tackled Tadashi to the ground before straddling him so he couldn't get up. She raised the dagger slowly.  
"Prepare to die, foolish king," She said softly.

-XxXxXx-

_**Hey guys! This is my first story... First piece of original literature that I've ever written and presented to the world! Hope you guys like it! I'm thinking about continuing it, but as of right now, I'm super busy with school, so there isn't much time to write. but I hope that everyone ejoyed the story! Also,constructive criticism would be appreciated, but no flames, please!**_

_**-Cherry**_


End file.
